Sal Oblivion
Sal Oblivion is an original character (Or OC) created and written by Gantzgun74. Quick witted, sarcastic, and powerful Sal is known for his almost beyond herculean strength and unrivaled dark magic, though his often times dry and sarcastic humor is what makes him infamous among his enemies. He originally came to Dimensional Island when his magical senses picked up an influx of powerful magic coming from the island. So with strength, powers, and temperamental disposition in tow, the Demon Prince of the Oblivion Family Realm arrives on the island, searching for the source of the magic. Many believe he came to the island because it's rumored that one can find Chaos Emeralds and Philosopher Stones on the island.. Background He had been born a normal birth in the Oblivion realm... Though not by normal means. Much like Laharl of Disgaea fame, he was born of a mortal mother, his father being the king of realm, Scathe Oblivion. Unlike Laharl however, he was the second son of the family, the first being a being even more wicked then he was named Chaos, after the God of Destruction himself. To put it simply, Chaos and Sal had quite the sibling rivalry that went on for a thousand years. Whenever Sal wiped out the population of an entire city, Chaos wiped out a whole planet. Whenever Sal played 'king' with his father's permission, he ruled with an iron fist, but when Chaos did as such, the entire realm was enslaved, the slaves being treated cruelly, and without mercy. As if this wasn't bad enough, Chaos LOVED to rub this into Sal's face, making the demon brat hate his older brother more and more each passing year. Things however became worse when it came around Chaos' 578th birthday, where he technically entered a stage of puberty. When this happened, his hair became replaced with thick, white, hedgehog like spikes, which he died blood red, with the 'help' of a few slaves. The final blow however, came when Sal turned this age... As is customary, Sal SHOULD'VE had some physical change come over him when reaching this age... However, nothing happened; he remained physically the same. Taking advantage of this, Chaos called Sal a freak, and the family soon treated him very much as a black sheep. Further using this to his advantage, Chaos turned Sal into his punching bag, tormenting, teasing, beating up, pranking, and doing just about every horrible thing he could to him. One day however, Sal became fed up with the acts and ran away from home, further angering his father... Though he could care LESS at this point. Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival Though how he arrives on the Island is unknown, Sal makes his debut appearance in the thread 'Invasion of the Ridiculously Human Aliens', where the ITS is about to be invaded by race of aliens from another universe known, predictably, as the RHA's, lead by 'Schriiphrus Shrsusgss', or simply known as Chip, and his associate (as well as admirer) Gogo Gadget. Using a Philosopher Heart (a heart that is infused with the power of the Philosophers Stone), Chip activated a portal to his planet allowing an invasion to begin. However, the invasion quickly goes south thanks to a certain Zero Nada and an entire entourage of heroes that had found out about the invasion before hand. Sal happened to wander onto the scene of the all out free-for-all that followed, before jumping in himself. During the confusion, the demon prince attempts to steal the Philosopher heart, only to be foiled by Nicholas Flamel, who takes the heart himself. It is thanks to Sal, in fact, that the current RHA force on Dimensional Island is so low on men, currently numbered around 25 including Gogo Gadget (Chip being killed previously by Nicholas Flamel before he took the the heart). Currently in the thread, Sal is locked in mortal combat with Clive Allium, and quickly finding out that the fisherman is a powerful warrior, and not one to be underestimated. (This thread is currently on Hiatus.) Present Roles As of right now, Sal has made no other appearances since 'Invasion of the Ridiculously Human Aliens'. Personality A tried and true immature BRAT. Sal is known for temper tantrums for even the smallest insults, being the prince of an underworld realm. When not angered he tends to act stuck up, and snobbish in his own immature fashion, and is actually pretty good at casting out sarcastic and oftentimes dark humor when it affords him. What's strange though is despite his evil tendencies, when given friends, he's actually able to care for them dearly... It is often because of Sal's immature nature, and temper tantrums that his author creator has once said that Sal is like a mixture between Bowser and Laharl Krichevskoy, saying 'Sal is what happens when you take Bowser's quick temper and add in Laharl's superiority complex, creating a quick witted brat that could either be out to conquer the world or out to save it'. Abilities Sal is a natural born brawler, which comes from his demon race, with his arcane abilities also helping things as well. Able to use demonic magic, Sal would be a powerful fighter with that alone, however, he also has super strength and the ability to materialize wings and a tail ended with a scythe like blade which he uses in fights. His arcane magic is powerful in many respects, but he can't use too much without tuckering himself out. He can use a great amount, but he still can't use much more beyond that. Many compare Sal's strength to that of Bowser's since he can take on foes much bigger and/or stronger then himself with ease. He is also extremely heat resistant, able to bathe in molten magma as if it was a hot spring. Skills If he wasn't dedicated to destroying things, one could call Sal a very dedicated traveler, with the ability to fly as well as a bird, and a natural inborn ability which allows him to open rips in reality with a simple slash of his claws into open air. These rips themselves allow interdimensional travel, thus making Sal one of the many characters on the island, that can leave and return to Dimensional Island at will. Weapons Sal has no weapons. However, he can use his claws in close up confrontations, as well as his wings and tail. The wings themselves can serve the function of battering rams, and even extra fists, while the tail makes great use of the scythe like blade at the end of it. Trivia *It is possible that, due to Sal's choice of clothes, that he COULD be know the Irken race (From Invader Zim) somehow. It has been hinted in an RP between Gantzgun74 and Nutcase17133 that a relative of Sal regularly visits the Irken's home planet, and is on good terms with it's leaders 'the Tallest', and had obtained the uniform to give to Sal as a souvineer. *Though he has a strong lean towards the evil side of the spectrum on Dimensional Clash, it is hinted in this bio that that COULD be subject to change in the near future... Category:Original characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Gantzgun74's applicants